Magic At Work
by NUMB4EVE99
Summary: A Lillian Potter look-a-like stumbles upon Severus while he kills the one person he truly cared for. She has demons - too numerous to count - and their coming for her. Will he protect her? More importantly-will she let him?


Magic at Work

Ch. 1

I run from cops; I can't help it-it's an instinct for survival. My family is...uh….non-existent. I'm alone in the world. My family left me on the streets at the age of six, they left me at my mothers workplace; I waited for three days until I realized they weren't coming back for me. For the first week I...I….wandered the streets of the city. I was looking for my parents-anyone I knew to ask them why they left me alone-I never saw anyone I knew.

So I started my new life alone; I kept away from other children -careful not to be friends with anyone-and police-even average adults. I kept away from almost everyone-almost. There was only one person I let see me-if only briefly. His name is Severus T. Snape.

_FLASHBACK_

_Its night time; time to go scavenge. I start off in the rich nobility area, like my family would have if they were here. That distracts me for just a moment-long enough for someone to grab me from behind. I yelp startled._

_"Don't move or else."__ male must be a slit-throat by the feel of his hands. My conclusion is proven correct as he now has a flip-knife to my throat._

_ "__Let her go, no need to involve a child."__ male, used to this sort of show. When he comes into view I'm shocked into falling, the knife barley misses my throat. I might want to mention I'm incredibly fast and….dangerous. The knife is in my hand barley a second ago it nearly killed me._

_ "__Don't ever threaten me, you do that again and I will kill you."__ My voice doesn't betray my true emotions. I flip backwards onto the wall to one of the many mansions. I move through their garden easily staying out of sight._

_I don't really leave just make them think I do. I sneak back when I know their distracted by the others moves; they are facing off against one-another, dueling I guess._

_"I didn't do anything wrong Snape!"__ the one who-I now see-has red hair screams at the top of his lungs._

_ "__I have my orders; I'm very sorry for this."__ The other says softly. A flash of green and the red head drops to the ground. _Dead, how?_ There wasn't a knife or a gun. No weapon that I could see. The black-haired one turns about to leave he stops suddenly, tilts his head. He is right in front of me! I feel like I'm in danger. He is dangerous. That's what my logic says; my heart says he's hurting._

_"Mister?"__ my voice quivers with fear. I'm too young to die; I shouldn't have spoken! My head keeps telling me that I shouldn't talk to him; my heart says differently. His eyes are black as the sea in a storm, but I see warmth there. He steps a little bit closer. I step back into the wall._

_"What's your name child?"__ his voice is kind, deep, and warm._

_Flashback End_

That is how we met. My name is Amber-Rose to him and everyone else. At first i was weary, mostly because he didn't tell me if he was gona play around with me, and then kill me when he got bored. If you catch the meaning of play around-raping me and shit-you might also want to know that I am a born assassin.

I think he wasn't even scared of me...he actually smiled! I wanted to kill him right then and there! I didn't though I wanted his company-I craved it. I was always alone-but that was before him. He was cruel when he needed to be-but he could be kind when he wanted. I look at myself in the cracked mirror in the home I have called mine since I found it years ago.

Golden hair frames a pale, thin face with large green eyes and full pale-pink lips. My frame is thin and bones can be seen by a careful observation of my body. My clothes barely fit me. I have my father's stature-we are both almost six feet tall…were, I mean I don't know if he lives or not-I'd rather not know. It would be painful -don't you think? Knowing that your father is alive-but not looking for you, not concerned-nothing. I hurry out into the streets for work.

My "work" is a bad-kind of job for a 15-year-old to have…I'm a prostitute. My work is to make people feel better-women included. My mama would say "work what you can-don't matter what kind." If she were here I know she would take it back in an instant. That's why I hate her-she would take anything and everything back if she could. My papa said that she was an "Indian giver" – apparently she did that a lot of the time – took stuff back, I mean.

_**It's cold,**_ is my first thought when I leave my "house". The wind blows my hair around my face – _**what a mess,**_ is my next thought. I hate being this kind of person – the one who sells herself for money. I have to though – no one hires a kid like me without some bad intention or another. Severus never understood why I did this; he died a while back, or so I thought. I feel someone following me as I go to the corner – everyone here has a corner or place that we don't let anyone else work. I got the one with the old people – most of them are anyway. As soon as I get there I can feel that something's wrong-no one's here, usually people swarm me when I get here.

"Are you lost little lady?" the voice is deep and kind-but he doesn't lilt like **his** did.


End file.
